


Sousuke's Sexual Harassment

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: AMV, Gen, Humor, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Sousuke sexually harasses Kaname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke's Sexual Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> Song- The Veronicas


End file.
